1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling unit, a test head and a test apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coupling unit, a test head and a test apparatus capable of containing test boards efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor test apparatus tests an electronic device using a board on which an electric circuit used for the test is mounted. The board is contained in, e.g. a test head.
However, the height of the electric circuit mounted on the board might vary depending upon the test. Accordingly, the board cannot be contained efficiently in the prior art.